Our Story
by Lila Toretto Barton
Summary: Shado and Oliver are rescued together and are in a committed relationship. This is their story. Not focused on Laurel since I don't like her.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Shado and Oliver are rescued together and are in a committed relationship. This is their story.

* * *

**One**

Two figures ran through the forest and up the rocks to see a boat in the distance. The man in the green hood looked at the Chinese woman next to him. She nodded her head and so the man ran, jumping over rocky cliffs towards a bow and arrows. The woman had followed and stood behind him as he shot the arrow lighting up the fort of wood they had set up.

For five years he had been trapped on this island with Shado until finally they were rescued. The island they were rescued from is called Lian Yu and now they were free. Oliver Queen refused to be separated from Shado and smiled at his lover when they were given blankets. As they journeyed to Starling City, Oliver couldn't help but think about the past. Queen's Gambit had sunk and he lost everything. Shado had saved him and they fell in love with each in those five years on the island surviving together. Oliver knew the world would be surprised with not only his return but Shado's presence as well. He also knew that Shado would have to face many challenges to being his lover, but he wouldn't trade her for anyone not even Laurel Lance. Oliver would always hold a place in his heart for Laurel. She was his first love but Oliver wasn't in love with her no now he was in love with Shado and he will protect her from anyone and everyone. She leaned her head on his shoulder and Oliver smiled. Together they could manage anything even completing Oliver's mission.

~Arrow~

After having showered, shaved, and got some clean clothes Oliver was met with the sight of Shado, who also was given the royal treatment. The hospital staff tried to separate them, but Oliver wasn't having it and told them point blank that Shado was his everything. The couple lay down on the narrow bed and Oliver watched Shado sleep but Oliver couldn't sleep, not until he knew for sure that they were safe.

Outside the hospital room stood a shocked but overjoyed mother. Moira Queen had thought that someone was pulling a prank on her when someone had called in to tell her that Oliver had been found alive along with another young woman who he was calling his wife. She listened as the doctor told her that both of them had scars covering their bodies and she was shocked that they had even survived. Before Oliver went missing Moira never liked the girls he brought home and the only one he had liked was Laurel and even then there were times the girl got on his nerves. Looking at her son laying on that hospital bed holding the woman in his arms she knew that she would need to give her a chance especially if she didn't want to lose her son again but that didn't mean she trusted the woman, no trust was earned and this woman hadn't earned it yet.

~Arrow~

Oliver smiled at his mother and Shado. They were driving in the limo towards home, the Queen mansion and Shado was holding onto Oliver's hand like her life depended on it and she was a strong woman and he couldn't believe that meeting his family had reduced her to this. Surprisingly enough his mother had been kind to Shado and had let her borrow some clothes until she could go shopping which Oliver planned to take her tomorrow. Moira wrapped her arm around Oliver's waist and Oliver wrapped his around Shado's and the three of them walked inside where they were met with a man Oliver remembered being an associate of his father's, Walter Steele. His mother kept trying to get him to acknowledge that he knew who Walter was so he nodded his head and then he watched as Walter smiled cautiously at Shado but he was still polite to her. Oliver saw Raisa and he pulled away from his mother pulling Shado with him so that she could meet Raisa.

"It's good to have you back Oliver," she said.

"I missed you Raisa," Oliver said hugging her and then he pulled back and introduced her to Shado.

"So this is the girl that has everyone up in such a ruckus," Raisa greeted and then said to Shado, "You are very beautiful and I'm sure you can keep Oliver here on his toes. I can see that you love him and he loves you so hold on to that. You are welcome and if you need to talk you can come to me."

Oliver was happy that Raisa was so accepting of Shado. He heard his mother tell him that Tommy was coming over for dinner and he smiled. He hoped that his long time friend would accept Shado and then he saw Thea at the top of the stairs. Oliver pulled his sister into a hug and then introduced her to Shado and knew that it would be his sister who would have to biggest problem with his lover. After making final arrangements for dinner Oliver pulled Shado upstairs so that he could get them settled in his room.

~Arrow~

The next day had been a long one for Shado and Oliver. Shado had actually liked Tommy because he brought out the funny side in Oliver which she hadn't seen too much on the island and then came the confrontation with Laurel. Oliver knew he deserved her anger but he hated that she had turned it on Shado telling her that she was stupid if she stayed with a cheater like Oliver. Shado had later assured Oliver that he was with him for the long haul and that wouldn't change because of his past. Later that same day Oliver had gone out with Tommy by himself and they were kidnapped. It was there that Oliver created the secret identity of the vigilante. The night of the big party Tommy threw he let his friend tell stories to Shado about his past while he went and stopped Adam Hunt. His only problem had been John Diggle who had been hired to follow Oliver around. Luckily when Detective Lance had come to question his about the guy in the green hood Shado had wrapped her arm around Oliver's waist and said that he had been there with her. Their plan was in motion and now with Shado's help Oliver could keep the promise that he made to his father to right the wrongs of the city.

Later that night while sleeping Oliver remembered his father's death. His father shot himself in the head so that he could live and he started thrashing in his sleep. Shado had luckily been able to calm him down and sooth him just like she had done for the last five years. Together they could face anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

_Oliver buried the body of his father stacking the rocks on top of the dirt so that he would remember where it was. He went through the book he found on his father and was confused when he found it blank. A whoosh sounded through the air and Oliver felt an arrow pierce him through the chest. Pain erupted in his body and he blacked out from it._

This memory had played on his mind in the last few days. Moira had urged him to take over at Queen Consolidated but he couldn't because he had to complete his father's mission so Oliver had played it to look like he was still a drunk playboy but Shado knew better which was why when people urged her to talk to him she just stated that she had it covered. She was the only one that knew about his hideout under the old Queen warehouse and this time it was in his favor. After going to confront James Holder, who had been killed by someone else, Oliver came back to his underground lair and found Shado there waiting for him.

"How did it go?" she asked concerned when she saw the wound.

"Someone else beat me too it which isn't surprising," Oliver answered placing his hand over hers when she touched the wound.

Oliver took off his vigilante outfit and changed into the jeans Shado had brought him. He sat down and watched as Shado stitched up the wound carefully and when she was done she kissed the wound smiling like it was going to make it better, which in a way it did. Oliver grimaced at the tightness and then he stood up to give her a kiss when he felt dizzy and realized the bullet was laced with poison. He collapsed and Shado caught him placing him gently on the floor. She was concerned as she ran over to the drunk and opened it pulling out the herbs and shoving them down Oliver's throat along with some water to make it go down. She waited as his breathing calmed down and let out a sigh when he opened his eyes back up. He sat up and pulled her to him and kissed her. The kiss was full of passion and the couple melted into each other. A beep sounded alerting them to the fact that they had to leave. They sighed and pulled apart holding back a laugh at the fact that they were once again interrupted. Lately it seemed that the two of them kept getting interrupted from his mother taking Shado shopping to Diggle guarding him to Thea acting out.

~Arrow~

Oliver and Shado found out what poison the bullets were laced with and looked it up finding that it was the signature of Deadshot. Oliver and Shado had been willing to give his targets a chance to repent and turn themselves but Deadshot just killed for the hell of it and he needed to be stopped.

Later that day while Shado was down below searching for information about Deadshot Oliver told Tommy and Diggle that he wanted to start a nightclub in the Glades but really it was a way to conceal what was going on downstairs. Tommy suggested that they go check out the competition which had been a nightclub owned by Max Fuller, whose fiancé he had slept with, and the club was called Poison. He shook his head and went downstairs to Shado. He had hoped that his mother took his advice about Thea and actually displined her. Oliver knew that if they had punished him for half the stuff he pulled he might have been better off.

~Arrow~

Oliver had found 7.62 millimeter rounds which lead back to the Russian Mafia. When they had discovered this Oliver and Shado looked at each other because finally they had some good luck on their side. Alexi Leonov promised to find out more information about Deadshot as well as threaten Oliver if he was lying which he expected.

Later that night Oliver was dragged to the club with Tommy while Shado stayed in their hideout on the lookout for any information about Deadshot. He saw Laurel there who made a snide comment about not being faithful which Oliver had been but he didn't care if she knew. Then he saw Thea and had tried to tell her to go home but then she revealed that they had been sleeping together while he was gone but Oliver didn't care anymore because he had found his someone and when he tried to take Thea home Max came and grabbed him. They had taken him upstairs where a fight broke out which Laurel got involved with stopping Max and they were banned for life. Oliver tried talking to Laurel about her and Tommy but she blew him off which was expected with what he had done and everything he just had wished that she would listen at least but alas some things couldn't be salvaged.

~Arrow~

After picking Shado up Diggle took her and Oliver and Tommy brought them to a restaurant where Oliver found out he had a sister – in – law. Tommy proceeded to bring up him and Laurel and Oliver reassured him that everything was okay. Oliver had been considered dead and that he found love in Shado but Tommy went on still feeling guilty about it because Oliver was his best friend and it broke the bro code as he said.

"You are being really chill about this," Tommy said, "but I guess having a beautiful girl that he loves does him some good."

Oliver answered the phone speaking in Russian and when asked he told his friend that it was a potential business partner in his new venture. What the call really was about was the name of Deadshot and his whereabouts. When Oliver went to confront him a fight broke out and he got away but Oliver was able to get a laptop.

Oliver took it to Felicity Smoak and smiled at her babbling. He found himself liking her and when she asked about the bullet holes he knew that she didn't believe him about the lie he made up but she just went with it despite not believing it at all. Oliver knew that just maybe he found a friend in this technician even if she couldn't know his secret. Shado was getting ready for the auction with the Queen family wanting to get along with Moira for Oliver's sake. Oliver found out that the laptop belonged to Warner Pettell which meant that Pettell had hired Deadshot and he realized that he couldn't protect the targets by himself. Shado and him needed help so he went to Detective Lance and told him everything he knew about Pettell and Deadshot and hoped the cop listened to him about the warning.

He showed up to the event and saw Shado with his mother and Thea who seemed to be making more of an effort. Oliver checked that Diggle had his eyes open and he made the bodyguard suspicious with what he said. He walked over to his mother, his sister, and Shado. When he got there Thea hugged him and whispered that she would make and effort with Shado. Before Oliver could say anything else shots rang out and ordered Diggle to get Thea, Shado and his mother out of there. He shared a look with Shado and knew that she would sneak way to the hideout to wait for him. Oliver donned his vigilante gear and headed to face Deadshot and shot the man through the eye. Unfortunately Diggle followed him and was shot which resulted in Oliver dragging the man to his hideout. Shado looked at him telling him silently that this was a bad idea but Oliver didn't care right now he needed to save the man's life. He prepared the antidote and made Diggle drink it. Afterwards he waited next to Shado as the man became coherent and when he saw his bodyguard sit up he revealed himself, changing everything.

_Yao Fey cut Oliver out of the net though he couldn't understand what the man was saying. Figuring this man was his best shot at surviving Oliver followed him back to the cave he ran from. The two failed to see men dressed in black finding the net and seeing it cut which put them right on their trail. The leader had a sinister plan and he wasn't going to allow anyone to get in his way. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

It was a couple days after Diggle had quit when one morning Shado was downstairs talking to Raisa about her childhood when Oliver came up behind her and picked her up bridal style which despite all her protests he refused to put her down. She laughed at him knowing it was in good nature but still protested anyway to which he just smiled.

"Oliver I swear if you don't put me down you will regret it," she stated raising her eyebrow to dare him since the both of them knew that she could kick his ass anyday after all she was the one who trained him.

"Fine you spoilsport," Oliver joked as he walked into the living room and put her down.

She just shook her head at him and leaned up kissisng him. Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him as he deepened the kiss. A throat cleared and the two of them pulled away to see Diggle standing there by the windows. After Oliver had talked to him neither one of them had seen him but it seemed that he made up his mind about their offer.

"You here about the bodyguard job because my last one he kind of quit," Oliver said pulling away and walking closer to Diggle with Shado a step behind him.

"No I'm here about the other job," Diggle admitted wanting to help these two survivors who were so in love.

"Why?" Oliver asked because the other day Diggle had stated that he didn't want any part in it.

"Someone has to watch your back so that you can come home to your family and the woman you clearly love," Diggle answered honestly.

Shado smiled figuring that it had something to do with that. The man had always said that he suspected more happened on the island then her and Oliver were saying but that it wasn't his business. She was a pretty good judge of character, you had to be if you wanted to survive in law so when she first met Diggle she knew he was a man of honor and loyalty but also right and wrong. It was this reason that had her calming down after Oliver revealed himself to the man because she knew that even if he didn't join their mission that he would at least keep quiet about it and that kind of loyalty you didn't come by easily.

"He's a smart man Oliver I would say smarter than you," Shado joke elbowing him and he just looked at her with a smile on his face that silent told Shado that he didn't care what he was because she loved him anyway which was true.

"It's looks like you've met your match," Diggle laughed holding his hand out for Oliver to shack and the blonde smiled as he did.

The next thing they knew the doors were bursting open as police entered the mansion. Shado and Oliver shared a look because this was part of their plan but they couldn't let anyone know that yet so they played their parts as shocked and outrage. She watched as they dragged Oliver out the door and then closed her eyes because the next part of the plan involved her skills as a lawyer and she smiled because she didn't just know how to fight with her body but she also knew how to win a fight with her words and she was damn good at it.

~Arrow~

When Oliver had said he wanted Shado to represent him he saw his mother freak out. He knew why though because she had never seen or heard of Shado until just a couple weeks ago. Now Oliver was walking into the courtroom and he didn't see Shado anywhere. It wasn't until the District Attorney had asked for ramand did Shado appear.

"Your honor Shado Fei representing Oliver Queen," Shado said dressed to impress in a nice dress skirt, blouse and jacket.

"Your honor how do we not know that she's involved as well?" The DA argued.

"Well considering you haven't charged me yet is a pretty good indication. Your honor I want to see all the evidence against my client and I would like it looked over as well. The detective on the case has a personal grudge against my client and I can prove this with witness statements," Shado argued.

"Granted Ms. Fei. The district attorney's office will take Detective Lance off the case and look over the evidence gathered against Mr. Queen because I for one do not want there to be any false move," the judge ordered and then continued, "now onto the issue of bail. The DA is requesting remand. Do you have an argument against this Ms. Fei?"

"Yes your honor. My client as everyone well knows just arrived back from being on an island for five years with only my company. I highly doubt he is going to run off since the last time he went away ended in disaster. I also understand that the DA will not take that as a good enough excuse so my client will consent to house arrest and an ankle monitor," Shado spoke.

"So granted. Bail is set at 15 million, 5 million for bail and Mr. Queen is to be fitted with an ankle monitor upon bail," judge ordered and slammed his gavel down ending all discussion.

Oliver smiled at Shado as he walked away loving every minute he watched her argue. He had never seen her dressed up in court but seeing it now made him want her even more. Shaking his head he removed that thought from his mind because this was also a part of the plan and it was working marvelously if he had to say so. Now it was time for the next step of the plan which would have to be put in motion after he was released on bail and he prayed that everything went smoothly for both him and Shado.


End file.
